


One Sleeping Bag

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sleeping Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Mark was gonna kill Len when he got back from his booty call. Len and Mark had ended up sharing a tent and now Len was off shacking up with the guy currently in Mark's tent. Len had taken his sleeping bag and aparently Engineering Degree had forgotten his in the tent. He looked kinda sad and lost.

"My sleeping bag can sleep two people. My ex and I went camping with it one disastrous time." Mark said.  
"Okay." Engineering Degree said.  
"Look, this isn't ideal for either of us, but I'm willing to share and unless you're a no homo type of dude, I'm assuming you're not since you're with Barry, then you can come and share the fucking sleeping bag with me." Mark said.  
"Um, okay. Yeah I can do that. Big spoon or little spoon?" Engineering Degree asked.  
"Why? Also what's you're name because if we're gonna be spooning I don't wanna be calling you Engineering Degree in my head." Mark said.  
"I'm Ray and I'm a cuddler when I sleep so I wanna know where to get." Ray said.  
"Um, little spoon. I guess if we're gonna be sharing a tent for what I'm guessing is the rest if the weekend I should tell you I'm trans. As in I'm a trans guy. I make a point to tell people I'm sharing small places with for extended periods of time." Mark said scotting over so Ray could slip into the sleeping bag with him.  
"That's cool, I'm bi." Ray said getting into the bag.  
"Homoflex myself." Mark said moving so he was far enough away from Ray so that it wouldn't be awkward, but so he wasn't on the otherside of the tent.

***

Early the next morning Len slipped back into the tent and poked Ray.

"Mmm, go away." Ray mumbled lazily swatting at the hand on his face.  
"I'm gonna be staying with Barry for the rest of the weekend, so you're with Mark." Len said.  
"Mmm. Let me sleep." Ray mumbled burying his head in Mark's neck.  
"Okay. Enjoy." Len said placing Ray's dufflebag on the ground and grabbing his before leaving.

***

When Ray woke up he found that Mark was cuddled up against him, asleep on his arm. He couldn't move much so he decided to bury his head in Mark's neck and enjoy being up against a great looking guy for a couple minutes.


End file.
